The Set Up
by EmoliciousCookies
Summary: After years of tension between Bomba and Tugger, the queen has had enough of it. She decides she wants him all for herself and has to find a way to get the curious tom to cut his flirtatious ways once and for all. How will she do it? Read to find out!


"Tugger! Where is he!" Bombalurina's voice screeched throughout the junkyard.

"I need to find him now!""Calm down, Bomba. You look so frayed. Just relax for a bit, alright?" Demeter carefully approached her close friend as she tried her best to calm the velvet colored queen down.

"No, Demeter! I've got to find him now! I'm going to go crazy if I don't find that beast in five minutes!" Bomba argued and frantically shook Demeter's shoulders.

"Just...never mind!" she frowned and scanned the junkyard for the flirtatious tom. Surely Etcetera would know.

"Etcy." Bombalurina eagerly tapped the teen on the shoulder. Etcetera perked up with her eyes widened to let Bombalurina know she had her full attention.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"Sweetie, do you happen to know where Tugger is?" the velvet siren scratched Etcetera behind the ears.

"You mean Yum Tum Tugger?" she squealed. Bombalurina awkwardly cocked her head to the side and slightly laughed.

"Yes."

"Oh I think he went that way!" she purred quietly with a loving grin plastered on her petite face. The once crazed kitten pointed to a pile of garbage on the other side of the junkyard. Bombalurina didn't want to get dirty, but she would do whatever it took to get to the tom.

"Thank you so much," Bombalurina smiled and gave Etcetera a mouse the queen had saved to eat later. Well, she did want to keep her figure. Maybe it was best to give away her lunch. Bombalurina ventured into the more trashy part of the junkyard where the garbage flooded up to her knees. With a cringe and a pinched nose, the queen managed to climb on top of a rusty car hood.

"What I do for love." she gagged as she threw away some old leftover food that was stuck to her fur.

"Bomba?" a head popped out from under the car hood. The queen screamed and almost kicked the thing in the head before realizing it was the arrogant maine coon himself.

"Tugger! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she gasped for breath and placed a hand on the left side of her chest.

"Calm down, calm down. Jeez. I was just sleeping. Then someone made a dent by sitting on the hood!" he poked a little fun at Bomba which she did not enjoy at all.

"Well get over it! That's not what I was here for!" she hissed.

"Then make it quick. I'm not really good at listening, you know." the curious tom deeply yawned and leaned against the car hood with his eyes locked on the queen.

"Alright. I want kittens. Like Plato and Victoria's new kitten, Savvy. They're growing up faster than me! I need my own kits to take care of!"

"That's nice," he replied. "You're telling me this why?"

"I'm telling you because I want to have kittens with you!" the sultry queen led the tip of her fingers down from the tom's collarbone to his mid chest.

"What?" the ruffled tom sputtered and coughed. Bombalurina stared at him with a serious but hurt look on her face. "We're not even mates!"

"Well why don't we mate?" she suggested.

"Don't make it sound so easy because it isn't," Tugger shook his head. "I can't settle for just one queen, alright? It gets boring. Plus why would I want kittens? They're nothing but trouble."

"You're the only tom that I care about. That's why. I know you and I are on and off in a way, but I really thought you would actually care about me. But of course not. You're just a player. I'm done with being flirtatious with all of the guys, alright? I'm getting tired of it. I just want to settle down and have have kits of my own. But you know what? Forget it. This conversation never happened." Bombalurina sniffled while trying to hold back the urge for the tears to be streaming down. Without another glance, she hopped off the car hood and trudged through the garbage as fast as she could manage.  
>Tugger slapped his forehead and rested on the hood.<p>

"Drama queen." he rolled his eyes. With a long sigh and a sweep of his hand through his hair, the tom shut his eyes and thought of the little flirts he and Bomba had every once in a while.

Later, Bombalurina strolled over to a secluded part of the junkyard where Victoria and Plato lay with their kit.

"Hello?" Bombalurina called into the dark den. The moon was the only source of light that would help any human find their way around. That was the advantage for a cat. They could sneak away from their owner in the middle of the night without a worry of getting caught.

"Hello, Bomby!" the silky milk colored queen skipped over to the entrance of the den. Even her skipping was utterly perfect. No wonder Plato loved her so much.

"Can I come in?" Bombalurina whispered making sure not to wake anyone that was resting.

"Sure!" Victoria grinned and waved her friend in. It was always welcoming and warm inside of Victoria's den. But ever since Plato had moved in, she abandoned the pink fluffy furniture that matched her perfectly. Well, kind of. Half of the den was still pink and the other half was decorated to Plato's liking. But they never argued about anything. They were such a happy couple.

"So where's the little one?" Bombalurina asked as she was about to plop onto a furry pink couch before seeing Mistoffelees already occupying half of it. The tuxedo tom was sprawled across the couch grasping a small pink pillow that matched. He was adorably snoring with his mouth gaped open.

"I apologize for my brother," Victoria giggled and set a wool blanket made by Jennyanydots on top of the sound asleep Misto. "Savvy and Plato are over there on the bed. As Bombalurina neared the bed, a shy mew filled her ears with slight comfort. It reminded her of Jemima when she was only a few days old. Just barely in her sight Bombalurina could see a diamond collar reflecting the light from the moon.

"She's awake." Plato hopped off the bed and gestured to his kitten. Bombalurina was blown away by the little kit, Savvy, that suddenly appeared. She was small but cute. It reminded her of Etcetera. Her dark emerald eyes were mysterious like Plato as well as her pointed nose. Her lips though were carved exactly like her mother's. Hints of red and brown around her face and her body were beginning to show. Though her fur was as silky white as Victoria's, the bristled rust red and brown fur represented Plato as well. Bombalurina's eyes began to swell as her eyes quickly grew blurry. She soon realized droplets of hot tears were slipping out and staining her cheeks.

"She's beautiful." she laughed with joy as Savvy rubbed herself against the new company.

"Thanks." Plato chuckled heartily and picked up the curious kitten.

"Looks just like you guys." Bombalurina sighed and sat down on the side of the bed.

"I just hope she doesn't get too attached to Tugger as I used to be." Victoria rolled her eyes and kept watch over Savvy.

"Tugger. I have to go now. Congratulations on your new kitten. I hope one day I'll have one as beautiful as yours." Bombalurina waved goodbye from the entrance of the den and wandered back to her own. She had to come up with a plan to get Tugger for herself.


End file.
